


Strange Enough (I Don't Love You)

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, fallen out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: Perhaps she should have seen it coming, but all Jungeun could think was that it was strange.





	Strange Enough (I Don't Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Strange Enough - VÉRITÉ

Perhaps she should have seen it coming, but all Jungeun could think was that it was strange.

Strange, how things so stagnant and reliable could suddenly become as fragile and conditional as dust collected on a mantle of old pictures. Strange, how new words of anger didn’t hurt as much as repeated phrases of the past that had lost their meaning sometime over the years.

Strange, how something as big and full as love could leave behind an inescapable hollowness.

Jungeun and Jiwoo were the picture of perfect. They had befriended each other as children, grew into awkward adolescents together with clumsy confessions and kisses snuck between classes, and transformed into young adults with equal passion for their futures as for each other.

They had navigated long distance with the expected amount of tears and frustration, but also with a surprising capability for communication and honesty. Jungeun didn’t think she could do it, with her abrasive personality that caused her to withdraw into herself when things were too much. But Jiwoo was patient and lovely, and Jungeun grew. They both did, in their time together and apart and eventually back together again.

Jungeun sat on the edge of their shared bed, absentmindedly clutching at the smooth bedspread beneath her, and wondered when it was that they had grown apart.

Jiwoo knocked softly on the bedroom door, because she knew Jungeun inside and out, and knew when she wanted to be alone. She always gave her a choice, if Jungeun wanted her to stay or go.

“Jungeun? Can I come in?”

Instinctually, because she could never say no to Jiwoo, because she was now so used to letting the other woman in without barriers, Jungeun coughed out: “Of course. It’s your bedroom too.”

Jiwoo opened the door and shut it gently behind her. Jungeun didn’t look up as she padded over to sit beside her, arms brushing, the heat between them gone.

“Look. I found this while dusting the fireplace mantle.” In her hands, Jiwoo held an old picture. Jungeun didn’t have to look to know that it was the one of her and Jiwoo holding hands during high school graduation, cheeks flushed and tassled caps askew. It was a picture of youth and unsure-ness, and Jungeun didn’t have to look because she had found herself staring at that picture for months now, willing herself to feel what she had once felt in that memory.

Jiwoo leaned her head on her shoulder, picture held limply in hand, half on Jungeun’s lap and half on her own. “When did we get so old?”

Jungeun looked back over the years and years spent with Jiwoo, and couldn’t find an answer.


End file.
